


25 Things Barry Allen Likes About John Constantine

by becauseimbatmanfan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, barry is an oblivious idiot in love, but we love him anyway, companion fic, hal is a Good Friend, i just love allentine okay, i'm rarepair trash sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimbatmanfan/pseuds/becauseimbatmanfan
Summary: Companion fic to "25 Things John Constantine Likes About Barry Allen" by couldbecourfeyrac.Hal helps Barry realize he's hopelessly in love with a certain hellblazer.





	25 Things Barry Allen Likes About John Constantine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Things John Constantine Likes About Barry Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555127) by [behradtomaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtomaz/pseuds/behradtomaz). 



“Hal, buddy, you gotta stop pestering me about this. I'm not in love with Constantine, alright?” Barry sighed, slumping further in his chair.

“I don't believe you.” Hal crossed his arms, frowning at his best friend.

“Well, you're gonna have to, 'cause-”

“I'll make you a deal,” Hal proposed. “You write down a list of things you like about him, and then we'll see whether you're telling the truth.”

“But I don't have paper-” Barry protested, before Hal created a paper and pen construct with his ring.

“Get writing, buddy. I want to see at least ten things on that list.”

Barry sighed, and picked up the pen. “You realize there's gonna be like two, right?” Hal didn't answer, and Barry started writing.

 

Things I Like About John Constantine

1\. He’s fundamentally a good person  
2\. He consistently does the right thing  
3\. He cares about others  
4\. He puts aside his own hurt to help others (note: make sure he cares for himself too)  
5\. His eyes (everyone tells me they’re full of sadness but… they’re not??? Or at least I never notice it)  
6\. The way his eyes light up when I tell him a funny joke (would this be 5a?)  
7\. His smile  
8\. Fuck, that smile. It’s so rare but it’s so ~~beautiful~~ nice to look at. Aesthetically speaking.  
9\. His horrible sense of fashion  
10\. His accent. It’s adorable, alright?  
11\. The way he calls everyone “love” (what does he call people he’s dating? Has he ever actually dated someone?)  
12\. His hair  
13\. That _smirk_  
14\. The way he ruffles my hair randomly (at this point I’ve stopped trying to comb it down afterwards)  
15\. His trench coat (I wore it once and it’s actually really comfortable)  
16\. He’s literally a magician. Who doesn’t like magicians?  
17\. He put some sort of protective spell on me? Idk he said I wouldn’t be bothered by demons  
18\. His hugs. I’ve gotten a grand total of two and they were amazing  
19\. He owns a casino. Like. What.  
20\. He’s short and it’s adorable  
21\. He listens when I rant about science-y stuff  
22\. His sense of humor (it’s dark sometimes but he’s actually really funny)  
23\. His ass.  
24\. He cares about my well-being.  
25\. He considers me to be “the greatest hero of any dimension.”

 

Barry blushed when he wrote down number 25, and he stopped there, because if he kept going he was likely to just embarrass himself.

Hal looked over his shoulder. “25, huh? Might wanna change that 'like' to a 'love.'” He quickly scanned through them and grinned. “I particularly like number 23.”

Barry groaned and faceplanted into the table. “Shut up, Hal.” His voice was muffled, but still audible. Hal, however, was too busy looking smug to pay any attention.

“Face it, Bar. You’re hopelessly in love.”

The worst part about all of this, for Barry at least, was that Hal was right. Barry was in love with John fucking Constantine, and he didn’t know what to do about it. “Fuck,” he said softly.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?


End file.
